I'll Sing It To You Again and Again
by werewolf242002
Summary: After Azusa and her group of friends graduate high school Azusa is offered a place to live with Yui and the two of them decide to celebrate by going to a club their first night as roommates. Azusa/Yui


Ever-so Diligent Me

"Ne, Azunyan~?" Yui purred out as she knocked on her kouhai's door.

Azusa looked up from the boxes she was currently unpacking before walking over to the door to open it. She instantly gasped out softly as Yui latched onto her, nuzzling the side of her face affectionately while giggling.

Azusa frowned slightly and sighed softly before patting the girl on the back.

"What do you want Yui-senpai, I'm still unpacking." Azusa said irritably as she pulled away from the hug. It had only been a day since Azusa moved in with the airhead and Yui was still overly excited about her stay. Azusa couldn't blame her though; her sempai had been living by herself for a whole year before offering her place to Azusa so she could commute to college easier.

However, Yui barely left her any time to herself and as a result, the twin-tailed kouhai became rather irritated around the brunette.

Yui pouted and snuggled once more into Azusa defensively before grinning.

"I was thinking," Yui said as she pulled away to stare into those garnet orbs, "ever since you graduated and moved in with me, I've been thinking about how to congratulate you."

Azusa tilted her head slightly in confusion before raising an eyebrow as Yui continued to bounce on the balls of her heels.

"So…?"

"Oh right, so I was thinking I could take you to this Mixer I was invited to." Yui said happily.

"You… go to Mixers?" Azusa asked as she stared blankly at her innocent senpai.

"Yeah, I get invited all the time… Oh but I don't drink anything there. I just like to talk to people and get to know them. There are a lot of friendly people there."

Azusa sighed softly; of course innocent Yui wouldn't understand the complexities of drinking and being social, but she was happy that her sempai decided not to drink at those gatherings, but as a new college student Azusa thought it was better not to go to any of those gatherings. They were bad influences and the kouhai didn't want to have to deal with the people there.

"I'm sorry, Yui-senpai, but I'm going to pass."  
"Awww, but why? You'll have fun, there's dancing, and games~"

"No means no, Yui-senpai. Besides I still have a lot to unpack and I want to be done before tonight." Azusa stated firmly as she felt those arms wrap around her waist once more.

_Yui-senpai has been rather clingy lately. I wonder why…_

Azusa mused to herself as she turned to face her sempai with an unamused look on her face.

"Please? I really want to celebrate with you…" Yui asked as she began to use that adorable puppy face that no one in the Light Music Club seemed to be able to resist.

Azusa growled to herself before Yui pressed her forehead against her own and nuzzled softly. After a moment of silence Azusa pulled away and sighed.

"Fine, let me go find something to wear." Azusa whispered as she walked back into her room to get something decent to wear.

"Yay! Thank you Azunyan!" Yui yelled out as she quickly made her way to her own room to change as well.

It didn't take long for Azusa to change and make herself presentable. She chose to wear her cute knee high black socks with her black overall shorts and her light blue long-sleeved star shirt. As she walked out to put on her shoes, she turned her head to see Yui stumble out of her room.

The older guitarist choose to wear her black tights with brown shorts over top of them and a cute sweater that was pink and white before she ran over to put her own shoes on as well.

"Ready?" Yui asked as she slipped them on effortlessly while holding out her hand to Azusa.

The twin tailed girl smiled a little and took the offered hand before being tugged along.

She briefly allowed her mind to think back weeks before all this happened.

Back when Yui first offered her a place to stay.

-A few weeks earlier-

"Onee-chan!" Ui cried out happily when she noticed her big sister sitting on the couch in the clubroom, wearing her usual innocent smile as she stood up to greet the new Houkago Teatime.

"Yahooo~" Yui purred as she gave her sister a big hug before almost floating over to Azusa to cuddle against her and rub her face against her kouhai's cheek.

"Mou! Yui-senpai! You're in college now, can you please act more mature!"

"So cold, is that any way to say hello to your sempai after I've been gone for so long?" Yui asked as she pouted at Azusa's frown.

"I saw you last weekend Yui-senpai, don't be ridiculous…" Azusa said as she tried once more to pull herself from Yui's grasp.

"Why are you here Onee-chan?" Ui asked as she smiled pleasantly at the two girls, the question made Yui release Azusa before grinning at Ui happily.

"Oh, I came because I have wonderful news for Azunyan!" Yui stated happily as Azusa continued to stare skeptically at her sempai. "You said you needed a place to stay while you go to college right? Well why don't you come live with me. I have two bedrooms; one isn't used at all so you can stay there! Please say yes, pleeeease~" Yui begged as she got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Azusa's waist while nuzzling her stomach firmly. The twin-tailed girl rolled her eyes then smiled a little.

"Well… okay. I guess it won't hurt." Azusa stated before she was full on tackled over by her overly affectionate sempai.

"Y-Yui-senpai!"

-Return to the Present-

As the pair finally got to the party, Azusa couldn't help but think that this "mixer" was more of a regular old drinking party. Everywhere she looked, there were couples drinking, dancing, laughing rather obnoxiously, and… she had to advert her eyes away from a few couples that were doing some rather dirty dancing as well as making out as she felt Yui continue to pull her through the crowd.

Azusa tried to catch a glimpse of Yui's face, wondering if this was the type of party she usually went to or if it was new for her as well but after a moment, the airhead turned and gave Azusa a bright smile before pulling her to a not so crowded area.

"This seems like a good place to stay doesn't it? So many friendly people here~" Yui purred out as she began to scan the area for the beverage table. "I'll go grab you a drink, okay Azunyan?"

"H-Hai, nothing alcoholic please." Azusa said softly, almost too softly for Yui to hear over the pounding music but thankfully, if Azusa had something to say Yui would always be able to hear.

The older guitarist nodded and wondered off to grab a drink for her and her kouhai.

As Azusa stood in the corner Yui picked for them, she couldn't help but blush slightly as she noticed some of the boys staring at her almost hungrily. She averted her eyes from them and decided to stare at the wall silently and ignore them, that is until one of the more handsome looking boys walked up to her and smiled almost too kindly as he handed her a drink.  
"You look a little new to this place, not too mention a little dehydrated. Here. Oh and don't worry its just juice." The boy said causing Azusa to stare at him a little as she reached out and took the drink from his hand.

"T-Thank you." Azusa whispered as she took a sip of the juice, she was feeling very nervous under the boy's gaze as she quickly began to scan the area for Yui before she felt the boy get even closer to her making her back up into the corner.

"So, what's your name? My name is Lee."

"A-Ah… A-Azusa." She whispered nervously as she took another drink, this time taking a huge gulp before looking down. She began to wonder why it was getting even hotter in the room, and also wondered why her hands and feet were tingling. She felt a rough hand caress her cheek making her flinch slightly.

"Azusa-chan huh? That's a cute name…"  
_I wish this guy would just go away, I don't like him being this close to me… w-why is it so hot in here?_

"I'm sorry, Hirasawa-san, but that's all we have. I can offer you some water if you'd like…" The girl behind the bar said as she gave the airhead a sympathetic smile.

"Ah thank you, I guess that'll have to do for now." Yui said to the person serving drinks as she turned and sighed.

Apparently all they did have was alcoholic drinks.

So Yui took the offered glass of water and smiled at the bartender before turning back to go to her friend-

The thought process stopped when Yui's eyes widened as she noticed a boy talking to Azusa.

Yui felt a strange feeling prickling her heart as she tilted her head and watched from afar. She noticed the boy had given Azusa a drink and was talking rather low to her, and her facial expressions told Yui she didn't like the boy being so close to her.

_Wait, all they serve here is alcoholic drinks, that means he gave her-_

The boy pushed Azusa into the corner and began to touch her cheek.

Yui knew what emotion she was feeling now.

Anger.

And jealousy.

No one should be touching her Azusa like that, especially when Azusa really wasn't enjoying it. Yui instantly pushed her way through the crowd and as she got closer she could hear the boy speaking.

"You know, Azusa-chan, me and a few of my friends were just about to leave, maybe you'd like to join us."  
"N-No thank you, I'm actually here wit-"  
"Come on, I'm sure whoever you came with will understand-"  
"Oi, back off her." Yui finally hissed cause Azusa's eyes to widen at the sudden venomous tone in the usually laidback sempai's voice. The boy was equally stunned as Yui got between him and Azusa and she pushed him away. "Can't you see she isn't interested in you?" Yui said as she glared daggers at the boy, who looked equally as angry since he was being pushed away from his prey.

"Who do you think you are? Can't you see we are having a pleasant conversation he-"  
"I can see you are scaring her." Yui said firmly as she shot him another glare. "So back off. I'm usually a nice person, but if you touch her again… let's just leave it at that." Yui said causing the boy to growl before he was pulled back by one of his friends. He shot Yui another glare before he vanished into the crowd.

Yui smiled to herself as she felt the tension release itself before she turned to her frightened kouhai and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay Azunyan? He didn't hurt you did he?" Yui asked as Azusa looked up at her with still widened eyes.

"Y…Y-Yeah… thank you for… making him go away." Azusa whispered numbly as she blushed a little and smiled gratefully.

Yui was about to say something else but then people around her began dancing as a song began to pulse through the house. For some reason, Yui decided Azusa needed more then just comfort; she needed to let loose for a little bit and enjoy being somewhere new. So the older guitarist held out her hand and grinned at her young friend.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Azusa didn't know what over took her at that moment, but the rational part of her mind was dulled out by the desire to spend time with her lovable senpai. So she instantly reached out and took the hand in her own and allowed herself to get pulled closer.

Azusa blushed even deeper as she felt Yui place her hands on her hips and began to sway back and forth to the pulsing beat. Slowly, Azusa followed the movement nervously.

"Have you ever danced before Azunyan?" Yui asked as she laughed softly at Azusa's nervous expression and bright red face.

"N-No, I… never dance." Azusa admitted as she felt those hands leave her hips and grab her hands, guiding them up to Yui's shoulders before the guitarist smiled tenderly.

"Here, keep your hands here… and just follow me." Yui said softly as she put her hands back on Azusa's hips, swaying to the beat. Azusa didn't know why, but she was slowly pulled closer by an unknown force and she began to rest her head on Yui's chest, eyes closing to listen to the gentle heartbeat. She smiled a little as she realized Yui's heart beat in time with the song, and it made her own heart flutter slightly.

"Ne, Azunyan?" Yui whispered, barely hearable above the song that was playing, but Azusa caught every mumbled word; those slightly unfocused eyes staring up into sudden intense chocolate eyes.

"What i-is it Yui-senpai?" Azusa asked, her speech becoming slightly slurred as a new feeling began to overtake her senses, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. Yui couldn't have brought on this feeling, for the feeling made everything start to spin and her eyes to feel very heavy.

"I've been needing to tell you something for a while now, it's… something that needs to be said because… well you're living with me now so… -Azunyan? Are you okay? You're looking pa-" The words began to break up as Azusa tried to focus on what Yui was saying, but the brunette's words were becoming very mumbled and hard to hear. Not only that, but Azusa's legs were beginning to feel like jello as she clung to Yui's sweater to keep herself up.

Yui seemed to realize what was happening and she quickly wrapped her arms around her kouhai's waist and gasped loudly as the girl collapsed against her, eyes shut and completely limp.

"Azunyan! Azunyan!" Yui yelled as she gently shook the girl, trying to shake her out of her sudden comatose state but when the girl didn't respond, Yui knew she had to get her out of there.

"Hang on, Azunyan…" Yui whispered as she hoisted the girl onto her back and quickly made her way out of the crowded place and began to long journey back to the apartment, avoiding anyone's gaze as she quickly left the party.

It took almost an hour for Yui to make it to the apartment. She had to rest once in a while along the way, but she valiantly pushed on as worry overtook her common sense. She didn't know what had happened to Azusa or why she had passed out so suddenly but after finally getting to their apartment and after finally getting Azusa on the couch, Yui quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Mio.

_Please pick up please pick up please pick up-_

"_Hello? What's wrong Yui?"_

Mio's voice ran over the phone causing Yui to let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in.

"Oh thank god, Mio-chan, something happened to Azunyan when I took her to the Mixer tonight! She passed out and I don't know why-"  
_"Whoa whoa, calm down Yui. Start from the beginning."_

After Yui took a few deep breaths she began to tell the story of how she found Azusa drinking something that a boy gave her and after what looked like an attempted to ask her out on a date, Yui intervened and after they danced, Azusa passed out almost suddenly.

Mio listened patiently, calming Yui down whenever she got upset again and after thinking about all the possibilities she finally came up with a solution. But even she didn't like what she came up with.

"_It sounds like Azusa got drugged by that boy you were talking about Yui."  
_"What! He… He drugged her! With what? How do I fix this?" Yui asked as she began to get really worried.

"_It's okay, you got her out of there before any major damage could be done. The drug he probably used just makes the person pass out. It… makes it easier for him to… take advantage of her. Thankfully you scared him off before then. Good job on that by the way."_

Yui blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head nervously as she turned to look over Azusa's prone form.

"But, he was still able to drug her, I didn't protect her well enough…"

"_Just be thankful it only makes the person sleepy. Just wait for it to wear off and tell her what happened."_

"Okay… thanks Mio-chan. I… I'm glad you know so much about these things." Yui said thankfully as she smiled into the receiver.

"_Don't mention it… also I hope you're planning on telling her that you-"  
_"I was going to tonight, then this happened…" Yui said as the smile faded and she stared back at the small form of her kouhai. "I'll tell her later."

"_Okay, just do it soon. The sooner you get it out, the less awkward it'll be for the both of you."_

"Okay, goodnight Mio-chan." Yui said as she quickly hung up. She went to grab some blankets and laid them over Azusa before she turned out the lights in the apartment and, as she was about to leave to go to bed, Yui knelt down and looked into that sleeping face.

"Goodnight Azuny-… Azusa… I'll see you in the morning." Yui whispered as she leaned in to kiss her kouhai's forehead before disappearing into her bedroom to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Author Notes: Yay new fluffy Azusa/Yui ficy. I needed to write something to balance out the dramatic zombie story that is K-ON Virus. Now that the first chapter is done I can work on getting both these fics going before anything else is said and done. Uhm… yeah hope you guys enjoy the fluffyness! Remember to review and tell me what you like or what needs work. ^_^


End file.
